One Not Forgotten
by elvenprincess3212003
Summary: 1st fic NO FLAMES! Eventually a HalOC & MS?(sequel?) Legolas has a Half-elf daughter--from earth 10th walker
1. Prelude: Life As We Know It

~One Not Forgotten~

This is a story about a girl who falls into ME. This will be a Mary-Sue (possibly more so in sequel) she eventually falls in love with Haldir. Again, this is my first story, and if people flame probably my last. I am a spur-of-the-minute writer because if I write it down I can't read it but I basically have the whole story planned out in my head. I will use a mixture of the movie and book verses also I will make up a few scenes (after all, it wouldn't be fan fiction if I didn't, right?). Also this might not be a very good name. Any suggestions?

A/N- Read The Hobbit to understand the prelude.

A/N- All of my dates (for Middle-Earth) are correct because I have my 'Tale of the Years' Timeline from the last book right next to me.

A/N- If anyone has a good english-elvish translator could you please tell me? I am using several different elvish dictionaries one is and another is www.councilofelrond.com.

~~Prelude~~

3rd Age, 2941

A young girl walked through the ruined streets of Dale. She felt like she would die, she had no one but a harsh stepfather and mother to go home to. Her real father and herself had left her mother a few years ago when he had found that she was cheating on him with a man named Élan (A/N-I suck at making up names), after they left she had married him. The girl had lived with her father after that but now he was dead, dead in the Battle of Five Armies. Her mother had entirely changed from who she used to be: she used to be caring and giving, now she was greedy and selfish. Otherwise, exactly like Élan. Not caring who was watching, she sat down at the side of the street and started crying.

After a few moments of silent crying, an elf came up to her and spoke to her.

"Why are you crying?"

            She looked up, confused, and answered "My father died in the Battle of Five Armies. I miss him."

            He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't have cause to cry. What is your name?"

            "My name is Elana, what is yours?" She had stopped crying by then, she was beginning to like this elf.

            "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, Lady Elana."

            She gasped, "I'm so sorry, milord…"and began to stand up to curtsy, until, that is, a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her down again.

            "I do not like being reminded of my title, milady, and I would like you to call me Legolas."

            She smiled and said, "If I am to call you Legolas then you must call me Elana."

            Legolas had thought that her smile was one of the best things on Earth, oops; I mean Middle-Earth and wanted to make her smile again. "Agreed." And then he asked her to go on a walk with, he wanted to get to know her better. And she was eager to learn more about this prince.

After that, both became fast friends, both would plan and often sneak out to see each other. They never let their families find out, both afraid that they would forbade them to see each other. Over the next few years, their relationship grew closer until they were lovers. And still no one knew.

3rd Age, 2945

            Elana woke up in her loves arms, happy and content. Legolas was already awake. Legolas kissed her and told her that they would have to leave soon, to go back to their separate homes. She smiled, they said their good-byes, and both got up and went their separate ways. On her way down a hill, she stumbled; there was a great flash of light and she disappeared.

Earth, 1978

            Looking around the train wreck, the medics found a badly hurt girl who was unconscious. They brought her to the hospital where doctors tried to save her life. 

A few days later…

            "Where am I?" said the girl.

            A doctor came in and told her that she had been in a train crash. Not surprisingly, she couldn't remember anything. A month passed but she still couldn't remember anything. They put Amy (her new name) on the adoption list. When she finally was adopted, the family of a mother, father, brother and sister had to teach Amy everything. It was like she wasn't even from this world!

Back in Middle-Earth, Legolas had tried to find out where Elana had gone, but her friends said she never came home. He forced her to the back of his heart and mind, never forgetting her.

Earth, 2003

            Amy's life was not perfect, but good. She had never regained her memory but she didn't really mind. She had a husband, Luke, whom she had three kids with. Kaitlyn was a copy of Luke, having blond hair, blue eyes and being quiet but somewhat sassy. Katherine had straight blond hair with green to hazel eyes but in every other aspect was like her mother, calm and collected. Jake was brown-haired and blue-eyed and, well, annoying.

October 19, 2003

            "Kaitlyn! Get up! You're going to miss the Bus!" Luke called, coming into her room and deciding to get a cup of cold water. He got it and dumped it on her. (A/N- My dad does this to me if I don't get up in time)

            "AHH!! COLD!!" Kaitlyn screamed, successfully waking up.

            "Don't say that I didn't warn you." Luke had no sympathies, it was 6:40, if she didn't get up and shower and dress now she would miss the bus. Also, he suspected that she had stayed up late reading 'The Lord Of The Rings' series again, which Kaitlyn loved to reread; she knew them all by heart. Kaitlyn remembered that it was pajama day at her school; she definitely didn't want to miss that. Kaitlyn got up and showered, dressed (in her pajamas that she had set aside the night before), and ran outside to catch the bus. She did, said Hello to the bus driver, sat down in the front where she always sat, and did something she had never done on the bus before: she fell asleep.

3rd Age, October 19, 3018

            Gandalf and Prince Legolas were out riding along the borders of Rivendell when they saw a figure lying on the ground. It was near dusk, and they had been looking for a place to stop and spend the night. When Gandalf saw the figure he told Legolas that this would be as good as place as any. They stopped and dismounted, upon further inspection they found that it was a girl of 14 or so summers, and she was either sleeping or unconscious. Gandalf went and shook her to wake her up. When she saw who was shaking her, she started shaking herself and tried to back up, away from Gandalf. Realization dawned in her eyes and she started to cry.

            "Shh little one, we will not hurt you. What is your name?" Gandalf asked.

            "Kaitlyn and w-where am I?"

            "You are on the borders of Rivendell, Kaitlyn. Maybe you should try and sleep, it seems you have hurt your head. I know where you are from and that you know what will happen. Sleep now." Gandalf calmed her.

She nodded and avoided looking at Legolas, except to thank him when he gave her his cloak to warm herself with. She lay down and managed to fall asleep. Legolas kept looking at her; she seemed to remind him of someone. Before he could figure it out Gandalf noticed she was shivering.

"Legolas, could you please lay down with her, she can't keep herself warm."

Legolas did so and noticed that she first tensed, then relaxed and curled into his warmth. He also noticed that she fit right in with him. He smiled to himself and let himself drift off to the paths of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review!! I need to know what you think of it.

~Kaitlyn~


	2. Chapter One: Rivendell

Disclaimer:

I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places (looks at map of Middle-Earth and plans the best ways to capture Rivendell & Mirkwood, oops, you didn't see that). I AM however plotting on how to convince this Legolas that keeps floating around from author to author to stay with me. Also, Orlando Bloom is unfortunately still an independent being, the last I heard. I do not write this for money.

Now, I want to say a bit about my writing style.

1) 1) Since this is my first story my story right now is probably a mix of many other stories I've read.

2) 2) I don't care if you flame me. I will give them to my grill. The only hurt part of me will be that itty-bitty part of me that actually cares about what bad stuff people think about this story.

Replies to reviewers:

Ravenclaw2- Most (or the only other) ideas concerning Legolas' children are that he has children from Middle-earth. Anyway you find out more about that in this chapter. Short paragraphs tend to be my weakness. I'm not very good in English class.

Anonymous (mickie)- Thanks. I'm interested too

~~Chapter One~~

            Kaitlyn woke up nice and warm. She smiled, because that only meant that she was sleeping with her sister (A/N- She and her sister Katherine sleep together) and that the whole waking-up-in-Middle-Earth thing had just been a dream.

            "Sleep well, little one?"

            Kaitlyn realized, with a sinking heart, that Middle-Earth wasn't a dream. She looked up at Legolas who was looking down at her with a soft smile.

            "Yeah." and at Legolas' raised eyebrow added, "Yes."

            "Good. We will be shortly leaving for Rivendell." Gandalf's voice cut in.

            Kaitlyn rode in front of Legolas and fell asleep on the way there. After riding for 2 hours Legolas woke Kaitlyn up.

            "We are about to cross the Fords of Bruinen, from there we will follow a path to Rivendell."

            Kaitlyn, of course, would have remembered this the moment they crossed the Ford. She had memorized the maps and descriptions of many places in Arda (Middle-Earth), especially places where elves dwelled. After about another 15 minutes they rode into the view of Rivendell. "It's beautiful." She whispered, forgetting that Legolas could hear her.

            "Aye, I agree." And with that, Gandalf told his horse "Daro!" and both his and Legolas' horse stopped. Legolas got off first and then helped her dismount. Gandalf then stopped a servant going by.

            "Please take Lady Kaitlyn to a room and give her a bath and some clothes. Lord Elrond and I will see her later on." The servant nodded and led Kaitlyn away, where the things that Gandalf requested were done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her bath and a new change of clothes Kaitlyn sat on her bed, thinking. *Great, I'm in Middle-Earth. God, just kill me now.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Meanwhile, in Elrond's study, Legolas and Gandalf were telling Lord Elrond about their journey, and the girl they had found.

            "Legolas, what do you think of her?" Asked Gandalf. In truth, Gandalf already thought he knew who she was, to some extent.

            "She seems familiar, but I do not think I have met her before." Legolas said.

Gandalf knew now. "That is alright, you may go." he said. Then, he proceeded to tell Lord Elrond everything he knew about this girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry but I'm a little short on time now. Even though that damn project is over and I have vacation I am SOOOO busy. I'll try to update soon.

Kaitlyn

A/N 4/9- Sue me. I lied. I'm working on the next chapter now but I just changed some of the wording, things like that.


End file.
